Reports present content to a specified audience. For example, financial reports may be used to display information regarding a customer's activities with a financial institution. A financial institution may include any individual, business, or organization that engages in banking activities, such as maintaining accounts (e.g., transaction accounts, savings accounts, credit accounts, investment accounts, insurance accounts, portfolios, etc.), receiving deposits, crediting accounts, debiting accounts, extending credit to account holders, purchasing securities, providing insurance, and supervising a customer's portfolio.